


we were part of something ours and ours alone

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: William hasn't spoken to Gabe in over a year.





	we were part of something ours and ours alone

William hasn't spoken to him in over a year, so seeing Gabe's name pop up in his notifications is startling,

"Hey, Bilvy," Gabe says, warm and tender and familiar. Hearing his voice makes William feel a rush relief so strong that his knees feel weak. 

"Hi, Gabe," William says feebly "What's up?" 

"I'm going to be in town next weekend. We should do something. I've missed you," 

William's hands tremble. 

"Yeah," He says, making an effort to keep his voice steady. It's still shaky "Yeah. Let's." 

"Cool," He can picture Gabe grinning, wherever he is "I know this great restaurant we could go to," William scrawls the name and address of the place on a the scrap of paper nearest to him. His handwriting quivers and slants on the page.

…

William skates his eyes across the crowded dining room. The restaurant is nice, with high ceilings, big windows and potted plants scattered around the room. William finds Gabe sitting alone at a table for two, partially hidden behind some tall ferns. 

Gabe looks anxious, but then he brightens as William draws nearer and catches his eye. 

"Gabe," William says, "Hi," He says in an attempt to come off as casual. 

"Hi," Gabe says. Neither of them know how to proceed and this feels like the worst sort of tragedy to William. The bond they once shared, the fierce connection had been weakened and frayed by time spent apart and circumstances that seem so trivial in hindsight. They never would have been like this with one another ten, five or three years ago "How are you?" Gabe asks tentatively. 

"I'm okay," And then because he can't help himself "Christine and I are getting a divorce," The word still feels funny and foreign against his tongue when he is applying it to himself. 

"Oh," Gabe says, and then again "Oh," He looks uncomfortable. 

"You don't sound surprised," 

"Well," Gabe says flatly "You were sleeping with me for a good part of your marriage." And then he flinches, like the words are something he needed to say, but didn't want to. William laughs an exhausted laugh. 

"I've really missed you," He says his voice sounds desperate, pleading. The lines of Gabe's face soften. 

"I don't think I can make you understand how much I've missed you," Gabe says quietly. William's throat fills with a thick ache that he can't swallow down. They stare at each other with sad eyes, the table between them feels like an uncrossable distance. 

"What can I get you gentlemen this afternoon?" The chirpy voice of a waitress interrupts. William orders the first item his eyes land on, he doesn't really feel like eating anyway. When the waitress is gone, Gabe reaches a hand across the table top. William stares at the hand, the soft tan skin of Gabe's open palm. 

It is an offering. William takes it, placing his own hand in Gabe's. Gabe closes his hand tightly around William's. 

…

"Come home with me," William says. 

"Yes," Gabe says "Of course," They both manage shaky smiles. Gabe pays the check, despite William's protests and they exit the restaurant, the winter air swallowing them up, the only spot of warmth is Gabe's hand, still tightly wrapped around William's. 

They hail a cab and William unthinkingly gives the driver directions to his apartment building. When the stumble out of the cab, they are still holding hands, as if they are anchoring one another to the earth. 

The elevator ride up feels like it lasts hours. William fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door one handed, unwilling to let go of Gabe. As soon as the door is shut behind them Gabe throws his arms around William and pulls him to his chest. 

William's tense and rigid posture goes soft beneath Gabe's touch. He lets out a long, shuddering breath and leans his head over Gabe's heart. Suddenly, his own heart feels too big and powerful for his chest. It feels like something that belongs among the stars. 

"I don't know how to–" William tries to articulate the way he feels, but Gabe shushes him. They stand their for what is probably half an hour, holding each other, grasping desperately at one another's sleeves. It is not long enough for William.

"I have a plane to catch," Gabe says suddenly, as if he's only just realizing it. 

"No," William says, before he can stop himself "Don't," Gabe kisses the top of William's head. 

"I'm sorry, mi corazón," He says softly. William shivers. He pulls away.

Gabe puts two fingers beneath William's chin and tilts his face up. William closes his eyes. Gently, Gabe kisses the corner of William's mouth and then, before William has opened his eyes, is already out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself I'd never write RPF again, and definitely not for bandom, but here we are.


End file.
